


He wouldn’t forget... Right?

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Early Nivanfield, First Kiss, M/M, Piers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Its Piers's first birthday while on Alpha team and he doesn't want the attention that comes with it. So he doesn't tell anyone and hopes to leave at the end of the day and spend some time with a certain someone.Except, someone has other ideas 👀
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	He wouldn’t forget... Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppyPiers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPiers/gifts).



“Piers!” Chris shouted from across the corridor, waving the young Lieutenant to his direction.

Giving his captain a shy smile he gathered his belongings and made his way towards the man. “Yes Captain?” Piers asked, giving the veteran a wide smile.

“I’m going to need you to stay late tonight.” Chris said, looking down at the documents in his hands. “Tomorrow morning there’s going to be a new training course that that the new recruits are going to be running, and I need you to set it up for me.”

“But Captain, it’s already passed 6 o’clock.” Piers replied, looking at the course blueprints that he received a second ago.

“Better get to it then Lieutenant! You’re dismissed!” 

And with that, Chris turned on his heels and entered his office, closing the door closely behind him. The sound of the lock could be heard, Piers remained in silence before releasing a small sigh.

_It was his birthday and he had to stay late doing this stupid course._ He thought to himself, _Surely Chris didn’t forget about his birthday!_

He knew he hadn’t told anyone about it, not wanting it to be turned into a big deal like everyone else’s but come on! They had been on a couple of great dates lately, and he was hoping to spend the night with Chris this year. Instead he’s here setting up these stupid pillars and ropes!

————————

Taking one more look at the blueprints, he gave one last breath before folding it and tucking it under is arm, looking at the time on his watch, 9:47pm.

Sighing, he stretched his aching muscles and began walking towards the locker room to gather his belongings before calling it a night.

There were a couple of staff still in the building, waving at the receptionist own his way in, giving the older lady a dazzling smile.

Turning the corner, he collided into a strong chest, he didn’t have to look at who’s chest, he could tell by the mere size and hard muscles bulging out.

“Piers! I was just coming to check on you! Hows the course going?”

“The course is set and ready for the boys tomorrow morning Captain!” Piers said, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Tired Ace?” Chris asked.

“Oh yeah! I just want to go to my bunk and sleep.” Piers admitted, his day consisted of 3 hours of severe combat training with the rest of Alpha and then 4 more hours of sniper exercises, not counting the preparations of the course too.

“Sorry Piers, I’m going to need you to clean our guns. Inspections are tomorrow too, we can’t have another incident like last time! HA!”

Trying his best to hide his increasing disappointment, he simply gave the older man another smile, “Right away Captain!” He said. Making his way towards the range.

“Make sure to clean my 909 last!” Chris called after him. “Got it Cap!” Piers yelled back, making it his mission to quickly finish the cleaning so he could leave asap!

As he entered the dimly lit range, he made his way towards their shared cubicle. Finding his trusted Sniper Rifle and Chris’s prized 909.

Taking a further look, his keen sniper senses told him they had been cleaned recently, the smell of the gun oil they use still lingering in the air.

Nonetheless, he took apart his prized possession, taking his time cleaning the barrels properly and putting each piece back together carefully. His rifle had been a gift from Chris himself when he joined Alpha almost a year ago. He wasn’t expecting a gift like this, the smile he received from the older man that shot butterflies all throughout his stomach was he first sign of his growing crush on his Captain.

Setting it aside, he carefully picked up the handgun. This one too had been cleaned recently as well. _Strange_ He thought to himself. _Perhaps Chris had forgotten he had cleaned it during the day._

Carefully removing the casing, a piece of paper slipped out. Giving the small paper a questioning look, he picked it up and unwrapped it carefully. Reading the little note, a smile spread on his face.

_Sorry for sending you to do these tasks, I needed to get you alone tonight._

_Happy Birthday Piers, meet me back at my office._

_Love, Chris_ ❤️

Setting the gun down carefully, he quickly made his way back towards Chris’s office. Darting up the narrow staircase, and turning each corner sharply before he saw opened door, successfully stopping in his tracks.

The lights had been shut off, a small glow of candle light was shining throughout the office. He took a couple of steps closer, only now setting his eyes on the man standing in front of the opened window.

Sensing his presence, Chris turned around, smiling at the young Lieutenant, he took a couple of steps before pulling the other man into a tight hug.

“Happy Birthday Piers.” Chris whispered in his ears, pressing a soft kiss on his temple.

Sighing contently, Piers snuggled closer into his Captains neck. “I thought you forgot about it.” He mumbled in return.

“Never!”

Chris reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace, grabbing onto the mans hands and pulling him towards the table that was set up in front of the window.

“Got your favourite.” Chris said, smile plastered on his face as he saw Piers’s eyes light up.

“Steak!” Piers shouted, a toothy smile now settled itself on the young face. Taking a seat at the nicely decorated table, he couldn’t help but feel those familiar butterflies flutter.

“Dig in Piers, you deserve it. After everything you’ve accomplished since you started, you deserve a lot more than this.” Chris said, watching the young man begin poking at his steak, before their eyes met.

“I have you Captain, that’s all I need.” Piers replied, grabbing the mans hand across the small table, giving it a tight squeeze before digging into his well deserved birthday meal.

The two ate in silence, the way they always enjoyed. Words weren’t needed to express their gratification of each others company. That doesn’t mean that their feet weren’t rubbing one another’s every once in a while, or that their eyes wouldn’t meet for a split second before smiling at each other.

Finishing up the meal, Piers was the first to speak.

“This was a very beautiful surprise Chris. I really enjoyed the food.”

“Theres one more thing I have to show you.” Chris replied, getting up from his seat and making his way towards his desk. Pulling out small black box and handing it to his Ace.

Wondering what could possibly be in the box, Piers softy peeled back the top and gasped quietly. There in all its glory was a sparkling golden key.

Looking up at the man, giving him a questioning look, before Chris spoke.

“Its a key to my suit on the top of the mess, you’re welcome to use it whenever you want.” Chris replied, scratching the nape of his neck nervously. “Listen Piers, I’m no good with words, or relationships for that matter. But with you, things are just different. I enjoy spending all my time with you, here at work or on our days off. I really enjoyed taking you out these last couple of weeks, and I was wondering if maybe, you know, maybe you would like to make things official?” Chris sighed, “What I’m trying to say is, Piers will you be my boyfriend?”

Piers smiled, grabbed the man by the waist and pulled him into their first kiss. It wasn’t long before the pair broke apart, smiles plastered on both faces.

“I’d love to be you boyfriend Chris.” Piers whispered, pressing his lips once more onto the older mans, smiling once more into the sweet kiss.

The pair had stayed in the same position, not wanting to ruin the moment or let it go. Piers was the first to pull back, giving his boyfriend a smile.

“The training course tomorrow..” Piers said.

“Yeah? What about it?” Chris questioned, eyes squinting as he tried to figure out his lieutenants intentions.

“Well it’s only fair you demonstrate to the new recruits why you’re our Captain.” Piers replied, a smug smile plastered on his face. “You know, show them the standards that it takes to be on Alpha team.”

“I mean unless you’re not up for it old man.” Piers teased, smiling at his man.

“You’re something else Nivans.” Chris laughed, “Never change.”

“Didn’t plan on it Captain! Now what you say about some ice cream? It is my birthday after all, and I know a place that’s open 24 hours” Piers winked, intertwined their fingers and pulled him towards the door.

_Oh yeah, I can definitely get used to this._


End file.
